Tiny Toon Adventures: Terminal Toon
by JustMikeG22
Summary: Buster Bunny was an arrogant and selfish toon. When he is dagnosed with a terminal illness, he comes to terms with it. He also realizes what he has become. He decides to make a change. Can he reconnect with his friends? Can he reconnect with Babs again?
1. Chapter 1

**Tiny Toon Adventures: **Terminal Toon

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bunny. This is aggressive. There is nothing we can do." The doctor explained to Buster with a look of compassion. Then, Buster knew how this little story would end for him. Buster got up and headed to the door. As he opened the door, he looked back at the doctor and asked, "What should I do?" The doctor said, "If I were you, I would correct all the wrongs in my life. Tie up those loose ends. Make right all the mistakes you made. Try to heal those wounds of your life. Live your life the best way you can. Do that, and you won't need to see me again. Oh! I almost forgot. Here, these pills will help with the pain." Buster caught the pill bottle and looked at it. A tear began to roll down his cheek. He looked back at the doctor and said, "Thanks Doc, for everything." After Buster said this, he closed the door behind him.

Walking home from the hospital, Buster had come to terms with his imminent death and decided it was time for a change. He decided to change his life and correct those mistakes he made. He knew that he had been selfish, arrogant, greedy, untrustworthy, bad, and had turned all his friends against him. He also knew his ex-girlfriend, Babs, would never be able to forgive him for what he had become. He had to change. Buster had already begun to show the affects of his cancer. Before he got to his hole, the pain had started in his gut. To stop the pain, Buster had taken two pills from his painkillers. He jumped into his hole and got into bed. He then put his face into his pillow and began to cry.

The next day, at Acme Looniversity, school went on as usual. Buster arrived shortly after the bell rang for class. He went to Bugs' office to get a pass. Bugs asked, "Why are you late, kid?" Buster looked at Bugs with a smile and said, "I want you to know that you are the best teacher that I ever had." Bugs was in shock upon hearing this from Buster. "You never said anything like that to me before!" Bugs said. Buster said, "I might say a lot of things I've never said before." As Bugs gave Buster his pass, Buster said, "I'm sorry, Bugs. I hope you forgive me one day." Bugs looked at Buster with remorse. "Don't worry about it, kid, I'm not the kind of rabbit to hold a grudge." Buster smiled and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. The change had begun.

Note that the line, "I might say a lot of things I've never said before." Is from the movie "_Life as a House_".


	2. regret

**Chapter 2**

As Buster left, Bugs began to notice the change in him. He couldn't believe his ears. The pain started up again, so Buster went into the restroom and took some more painkillers. Just then, Hampton walked in. "You lost, Buster? Don't expect me to tell you where to go!" Buster looked at Hampton. He saw the anger in his eyes. He knew what he had to do. Buster put his hand on Hampton's shoulders and spoke from his heart. "Hampton, I know I wasn't the greatest friend in the world. I don't blame you for hating me. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you can forgive me. I was a real jerk to you and if I could take it all back, I would. I can't make you forgive me, I'm just asking for it. You're one of my best friends in the world. If I had one wish, I would wish I had your friendship again. I'm sorry, Hampton." Just at that moment, Hampton noticed the tears in Buster's eyes. Hampton looked at Buster in amazement. "Buster, what's wrong with you? You are not usually like this. Are you on something?" Buster looked at Hampton and replied to that comment, "Something to stop the pain." Hampton surprisingly smiled at Buster and patted him on the shoulder, "Aw, Buster. Don't beat yourself up. I see the regret in your eyes. I know you're telling the truth. It's okay." Buster smiled and the two of them went to class shoulder on shoulder.

Two weeks passed since Hampton and Buster made up. Buster knew time was running out, so he went to find Plucky. He found Plucky in class with Professor Daffy. "Hiya, Pluckster!" Plucky looked at Buster with angry eyes, "I don't like you calling you that anymore!" Daffy looked at them and stepped aside. Buster pulled Plucky aside and spoke 

from his heart, "Plucky, I know you hate me. I don't blame you. I never should have ruined your relationship with Shirley. I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make things right with you, but I can't, can I?" Plucky looked at Buster with such anger and said, "Yeah, there is one thing you can do for me, DROP DEAD!" Buster looked at Plucky and said, "I will later, Plucky. I just want you to know I am sorry. Please forgive me—someday." Plucky was stunned as he never seen Buster like this before. Buster then walked away. At his home, Buster is now showing the severity of his condition. He was getting skinny. His clothes were now getting loose on him. The pain kicked in again and Buster took out two more pills, the last of his pills! Then, he went to bed and made a mental note to get a refill of painkillers before he goes to school tomorrow. He went to sleep.

Buster woke up with pain in his back. He didn't have any pills for the pain so he decided to call somebody for help. He called the principal, Bugs, to come over. Bugs arrived just as the pain got worse. Bugs saw Buster in so much pain, Buster was on the verge of crying or passing out. Bugs couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Buster, what is going on? What's with all the pain? Why are you in pain?" Buster looked at Bugs and made him promise not to tell anyone about his condition. Bugs agreed. "I have cancer, Bugs. I ran out of pills, so I can't stop the pain!" Bugs was shocked with grief when he heard this. "Does anyone else know?" Buster answered, "No, nobody does and I want to keep it that way, for now anyway." Bugs agreed. Bugs took him to the hospital to get his pills and took him to school.

Note that the tiny toons are not my characters, but the plot is. So no copying.


	3. Changing

**Changing**

As they got to Acme Loo, Buster said, "We never tell anyone, at least not for a while. Bugs agreed. As he walked down the hall, Buster saw the one person he's been afraid of facing since his diagnosis. He saw Babs walking the hallway, coming at him. As they approached each other, Babs turned away from Buster walking by. Buster stopped in his tracks and turned around, catching up to Babs. "Babs! Babs, wait up! Babs, wait!" Babs stopped in her tracks, facing Buster. "You have a lot of nerve talking to me! I thought I told you I never wanted to speak to you again? What do you want?" Buster looked at her not sure of what to say. "I wish you would just here me out." Babs gave a smirk, "No chance, Blue ears!" Babs walked away, leaving Buster crushed and guilty.

Buster saw Shirley walking the halls just as his pain kicked in again. He went to the restroom and took his pills. He caught up with Shirley. "Like, what do you want, Blue Boy?" "Shirley, I know I was a jerk. I was rude and should have never said those things. I know you hate me, but you don't have to hate Plucky. Plucky is a good friend and one heck of a gentleman. Give him another chance, Shirley. He never said those things about you, those were my words, not his. Don't blame him for my mistake. Blame me. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry I made you feel bad. I'm very troubled, Shirley. It's something I have to deal with weather I like it or not. I wish I could explain, but I can't. Give Plucky another chance. He deserves it." Buster walked away leaving Shirley teary-eyed and speechless.

That night, as he looked up at the sky he saw one star. He made a wish in prayer, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. God, let me live long enough to set things right with Babs. Take care of her for me. Let her know I will always love her and be with her. That's all I ask."

The next day, Buster got up in pain, and took his pain pills. He went to school looking for Babs. He saw her with Fifi at the cafeteria. Babs looked at Buster in disgust. Buster's condition is slowly continuing to worsen. "You look terrible, Buster." "Thanks. I try." Buster looked at Fifi, "Can you give us a minute, Fifi?" Fifi agreed and left the table. "Babs, I need to talk to you. I know you hate me and I understand if you do. I want you to know that I never meant to say those things to you. I was an idiot. Nobody deserves to be insulted, except for Monty." Babs giggled.


	4. Still Changing

**Still Changing…**

"Babs, I need you to know that you were always important to me. I remember, one time, a long time ago, you had just got out of the dentist's office. You asked me to come along because you said you were afraid of needles. I went in with you, and do you remember what happened?" Babs looked at Buster with a kind of regretful look and replied, "Yeah, You told me you would never leave my side. You never did." Buster looked at Babs with a single tear rolling down his face. "Do you remember what I did?" "Yeah, you held my hand and told me you would never leave me. you never did. When I cried, you put my head on your shoulder and comforted me. You said that I would never be alone." "Babsey, I meant every word." Just as he said that, Babs started to cry. Buster smiled and said, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Babsey. I'll see you later."

After school, Buster went to the restroom and took more painkillers due to the pain starting up again. Just as he did this, Bugs walked in. "How are you feeling, kid?" Buster said, "I've been better, actually. Bugs noticed that Buster has gotten skinner. "Are you sure you are alright? You don't look too good." Buster nodded. Buster left the school and went straight home. Before he got to his hole, Babs caught up with him. "Hi, Buster, I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd stop by." Buster was surprised. "Is there something I can help you with, Babsey?" Babs said, "You can help me clear something up. Why did you tell me that dentist story? How did you remember it?" Buster smiled, "You told me that I couldn't remember anything good about our relationship. You were wrong about that." Babs reacted to Buster's last 

comment, "I've been wrong a lot before." Buster reacted to her, "Its going to be clear out tonight. The news said you could see the stars as bright as day." Babs smiled. "I will see you later, Babsey." Just as he said that, Buster hopped into his hole as Babs walked off with a smile. Plucky was walking with Hampton when Shirley caught up with them. "Plucky, like, I have to talk to you!" Hampton walked ahead of them. "Plucky, I'm like so sorry for breaking up with you." Plucky was surprised and intrigued by this comment. "You change your mind, Shirl? Why the change of heart?" "Buster told me, like, everything. I know it wasn't your fault. Please, like give me another chance!" "Dinner tonight, my place! What'd ya say? Hmm?" "Okay!"

Some time later…

Buster woke up. Just as he tried to get up, Babs knocked on his door. "It's open, Babs!" Babs opened the door and saw Buster struggling to get out of bed. "Buster, do you need help? Come here." Babs helped him to his feet. As Buster went to the bathroom to take a shower, Babs sat on his bed. When she sat down, she saw the pills roll out from under the bed. Babs grew suspicious. When Buster came out of the bathroom, he saw Babs holding the pills. "What are you doing with that?" "What are you doing with pills, Buster? Are you a junkie? Are you popping pills? I can't believe this I can't believe that I actually fell for this again!" Buster tried to calm her down. "Babs, it's not what you think!" "Whatever Buster, I'm outta here! Have a nice life!" she slammed the door as she left. Buster said softly, "What's left of it."


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**The Truth Comes Out…**

Babs is still upset with Buster for the pills. Plucky has finally made up with Buster. "Buster, I can't believe you did that for me! Why?" "Pluckster, you're my best friend. You deserve to be happy. I wanted to help make things right." "Thanks, pal." Buster saw Babs walking down the hall with Shirley. "Babs, can you please wait up!" Buster caught up with her. "Babs, I can explain. You don't understand!" Shirley looked at Buster. "We don't associate with addicts!" Buster lowered his head in shame. He had lost Babs. Buster felt a sharp pain. He went to the restroom. This time Bugs saw him and ran after him. Buster popped the bottle and took a couple of pills. Bugs caught him in the bathroom, "Are you ok, Buster?" Buster looked up with tears in his eyes and sobbing. "Bugs, I tried. I tried so hard to change my life. I tried, and I still lost Babs. Every time I try to explain to her, she walks away. Buster sniffled and with a fit of anger threw the pill bottle on the floor, launching the pills like bullets all over the restroom. Buster walked away sobbing as Bugs watched in heartbreak. "But, Buster…." Buster just looked at Bugs and turned back to walk away, never looking back again.

For the next few days, Buster failed to show up for school. The teaching staff were worried. "Has anyone seen Buster?" Bugs asked the staff. Bugs overheard Babs talking with the gang about Buster. "I can't believe that Buster popped pills! I don't know how I ever loved him." Plucky spoke. "I don't believe it for a second! I know Buster, he would never pop pills to get high. Not that I'm complaining." Hampton spoke, "Buster is a pill popper. I should have known. No wonder he was acting so strangely the last few months." Having heard enough, Bugs stepped 

in slamming his hands on their table, startling everybody in the cafeteria. "You kids need to stop and listen to me! I am sick of this pill popping stuff! Buster is not a pill popper, okay? You guys need to understand something. Buster is taking pills." Babs shook her head, "I knew it." Bugs looked at Babs. "Buster is not popping pills because he wants too. He made me promise not to tell but I guess I have no choice now. He's taking those pills for pain." Plucky asked, "Pain from what, Withdrawal?" Bugs looked at Plucky with a disappointed face. "No, cancer." The toons were shocked by the news. "Next time you kids should hear him out instead of judging him too soon." Bugs returned to his table as the gang sat in silent from the news. Babs got up and ran into the girls restroom crying. The others just sat silent through the rest of lunch.

After school, the gang got together and headed over to Buster's. When they got there, they knocked on the door with no answer. Another knock and no answer. Babs opened the door. There was no Buster. The gang had decided to split up and look for him. The others didn't find any Buster anywhere. Babs, on the other hand, got the surprise of her life. She found Buster laying under a tree. He was in really bad shape. He had passed out from the pain. He had no pills to kill the pain. "Buster! Buster, can you hear me? Buster! Buster, I'm here, Buster. I'm here."


	6. Feelings in the Open

**Feelings in the Open**

Before she arrived with everyone at Buster's, Babs stopped by Bugs' office and Bugs handed her Buster's pills that Bugs picked up after Buster left the restroom. Babs, gave two pills to Buster and he got up on his own. "Buster, are you alright?" Buster looked at Babs and then gave her a hug and cried on her shoulder. "Buster, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again!" When they all got together, Babs told them to go home because she was going to stay with him. The others apologized to Buster before leaving. Babs helped Buster to his bed. Buster fell asleep almost instantly. While he laid resting, Babs couldn't help look at him and cry. She couldn't look at him without crying, because she saw his suffering but couldn't feel it. She just didn't know how serious it was until after Buster woke up. "Haven't you slept at all, Babsey?" "No. I was too busy watching you." Babs sat down next to Buster and held his hand. Buster was about to tell her the real truth. "Bugs told you, huh? I asked him not to. How much did he tell you, Babsey?" "Just that you have cancer. Why?" Buster looked into her eyes and whispered to her, "Nothing is ever as bad as it turns out to be." Upon saying that Buster kissed her passionately on the lips. Then, they got into his bed. When they woke up the next morning, Buster said, "Babs, I have to tell you something. Bugs told you I have cancer. He never told you how bad did he?" "I don't understand, Buster." "Babsey, my cancer is—" Buster paused before answering, "My cancer is terminal, Babsey. There is nothing anyone can do." "WHAT!" Babs yelled. When they went to school, Buster was smiling, while Babs was not. Buster went on through the day like nothing was wrong. Babs 

couldn't stop thinking about what Buster said. The days continued just the same. Buster lived his life. Babs was worried constantly. It has been seven months since Buster was diagnosed. It was now close to Christmas. School went on as usual. Buster lived his life and Babs always watched worried.


	7. Road To Redemption

**Road to Redemption**

Babs watched as Buster lived his life. Buster was smiling. He finally healed those wounds of his life. Babs smiled when Buster looked at her. When Buster and Babs were walking hand in hand down the halls to the next class, Buster collapsed. "Buster, Buster are you okay? Buster? Can you hear me?" In the doctor's office, Bugs, Lola, and Babs sat with Buster as the doctor explained. "I find this absolutely incredible! Buster Bunny, the cancer has finally reached your brain. What I'm trying to understand is how you managed to live this long. Someone in your condition should not be sitting there right now. What did keep you alive?" Buster looked at Babs and said, "She did." Babs stared back into Buster's eyes and smiled. She then looked at the doctor. "How much time does he have left?" "Maybe, a month or two." "What can I expect until then, doc?" Buster asked. "As the cancer progresses, your metabolism will begin to deteriorate. Walking and lifting things will get difficult for you. Your speech will become impaired. You will get more tired—"

Its three days until Christmas. Buster has begun to show signs of limited mobility. He is out of school for Christmas vacation and Babs is now living with him. "Babs," Buster asked weakly, "Do you believe in God?" Babs answered, "Yes, I do." "Do you think he is looking down on us right now, at this minute?" "Yes, why?" "I just wanted to know if I was in good hands." "You are. You're in my hands and I am going to take care of you." "Do you love me, Babsey?" "Yes." "Will you love me for the rest of my life?" "No, I'm gonna love you for the rest of mine."

Note the hospital scene is taken from the movie, '_My Life' _and the lines: "_will you love me for the rest of my life? No, I'm gonna love you for the rest of mine,"_ is from the movie, '_Phenomenon'. _


	8. On the Verge of Death

**On the Verge of Death…**

Babs woke up the next morning to the sound of Buster in pain. She gave him some pills. She then called 9-1-1 and Buster went to the hospital in an ambulance with Babs with him. In the hospital, the doctor pulled Babs aside and said, "Are you a friend of Buster Bunny?" Babs said, "I'm his wife." "Okay. It doesn't look good for him. The cancer has run its course. Your husband doesn't have much longer. He may not live through the night. If there is anything want to say to him, I suggest you say it now. You may not get another chance." Babs went into Buster's room. Buster was very weak but awake. Buster spoke in a weak whisper, "Are the stars out yet?" Babs answered with tears in her eyes, standing over Buster, touching his face, in a quiet whisper, "Yeah, the stars are out." "Make a wish, Babsey." Babs closed her eyes and made her wish. _I wish Buster would live,_ she thought. "Did you make your wish?" "Yes." "Babs, I wished I could have more time with you. That's why the doctor was stunned. I wished to live a little longer." Babs then had tears roll down her face and kissed Buster. "I love you, Buster. I always loved you." Buster smiled and looked at her, "I love you too. I want you to promise me something." "Sure." "Promise me you will live your life. Live your life the best you can. Promise me you will start a family and thank God everyday for that gift. I want you to follow your heart. Don't close your heart. I will always be with you." Buster shut his eyes and went into a comatose state. At this time, the gang came in. they look at the comatose Buster and sob. Two hours later, the doctor made everyone leave accept for Babs who stayed in the chair next to Buster. In the silence of the night, as Babs lay half awake and half 

asleep, She heard some moaning. Buster's eyes were open and he was moaning. Babs watched Buster. Buster then began to gasp for breath. Babs watched as her best friend lay dying and can't do anything about it. As Buster took one last breath, he said these words, "Nothing is ever as bad as it seems." Buster closed his eyes and went to God.

If anyone has a problem with the death scene, don't read it.


	9. Road to Paradise

**Road to Paradise**

Babs cried as Buster had just died. Over the next few days, Babs prepared the funeral. Still upset over Buster, Babs has not been able to focus on school. Bugs and Lola arranged a meeting with her. "Babs, why are you still here? Lola and I think you should take some time off until you get over this." "I don't need time off, I need Buster!" then Babs sobbed. Lola grabbed her on the shoulder and stated, "Babs, Buster isn't coming back. You need to say goodbye." "I CAN'T!" Babs sobbed some more. Bugs and Lola looked at each other unsure of what to do.

On the day of the funeral, Babs decide to speak on the podium. "My name is Babs Bunny. I am here to talk about Buster Bunny, no relation." As she said that she began to tear up. "That was our favorite joke. There were times when Buster was so irritating and times when he was a gentleman. The last eight months have been the biggest change in Buster, bringing out the best in him. I wish he were here right now, I would tell him I love him and miss him." Babs started to sob on the podium. "I know he is with me. I know that Buster will always be watching. He promised he would always be with me and he was right. I am pregnant. You were right, Buster. You were right. Goodbye." Babs left the stage in tears but smiling.

A year later, Babs visits Buster's grave with her daughter, Layla Bunny. "I brought our daughter, Buster. I'm living my life, Buster. Raising our daughter to be the most caring girl in the world. I hope that's enough. I hope that by bringing her into the world and raising her the best I can will make you proud. I know it will. I will see you 

tomorrow." When Babs came back the next day, she got the shock of her life when, carved on the tombstone was the words, "I AM PROUD."

Babs smiled and looked to heaven, knowing somewhere up there, Buster was watching, proudly.

The End


End file.
